New Life and New Friends
by cornholio4
Summary: After the events of Chameleon, Marinette has changed schools. See how she makes new friends and her old classmates deal with her loss in this oneshot.


**Inspired by Take Two by Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69.**

Marinette Dupain Cheng had finally decided she had enough of Lila's flaunting her stupid lies and their classmates soaking it up; and going against her for confront her on it. Plus Adrien telling her to just leave it alone; saying she was not hurting anybody.

Her crush on him had soured after that; her parents finally picked up and renewed their old offers to have her transfer schools. Before the last year whenever she was feeling extra down because of Chloe's bullying, they would give her the offer but she would turn it down thinking she could get through the school life and move on, never having to see Chloe again.

But now it was feeling worst because she knew what having the trust and friendship of her class felt like, feeling isolated was made even worst knowing what it felt like not to be. She could not take it and talked it over with her parents. She finally decided to take them up on it.

She decided she couldn't be bothered to tell her old classmates about it; if they wanted to focus on Lila and her storytelling then she would just let them.

In her final week in her class Marinette kept to her herself; she could hear the whispering about that Marinette should calm down and apologise. She pretended not to hear them but she did; it would be over soon enough. Ms Bustier seemed to look apologetic when she looked to Marinette's direction; she knew it was coming and was sorry about it.

She asked to see her out in the halls where she basically apologised for not doing more to be there for her. Marinette gave her a smile; she could safely say she would miss the staff here. Ms Bustier wished her good luck and told her that the principal at her new school was actually her older brother.

During this time it seemed like being out on patrols as Ladybug was the best time for her. Helping out and dealing with Akumas and doing her best to ignore Alya when she tried asking for an interview.

The day came when she nervously was in front of her new school for her first day; deciding that there was no use turning back now she walked in.

She had been greeted by Principal Bustier; his hair was darker than Ms Bustier's and he had a bit of a beard but she could certainly believe he was related to her old teacher.

"Ms Dupain Cheng; I'm Principal Bustier and my sister has told me a lot of good things about you. You are a hardworking student with a lot of promise and passion for helping fellow students so I hope to see that continued." Principal Bustier greeted her and Marinette smiled back at him.

Then he looked a bit stricter and told her "but she did let me know about your tendency for being late and weird absences so I hope there will be less of that as this is a fresh start for you Ms Dupain Cheng." Marinette paused and nodded nervously. Principal Bustier then called a girl about her age with blond pigtails who looked kind of like Chloe.

She did give a similar look to Marinette that Chloe would give; "This is my daughter Melody; I checked and she is the class representative of your new class. I hope she can make you feel welcome." Principal Bustier told her and Marinette looked at the kind of glare that she was giving her.

It looked like she could be another Chloe only banking on being the principal's daughter instead of the mayor's daughter.

"I trust you will help your new classmate Melody; she has been through a lot from what I have been told." Principal Bustier told Melody before leaving. Melody kept giving her a look which made Marinette sigh.

"Let me warn you new kid that I practically run this school so don't get in my way or cross me because those who do regret it." Melody told her harshly and Marinette decided to glare back.

Was she supposed to go back to it being a year ago again when she wanted a fresh start at her new school. She decided she was done being docile. She didn't notice the crowd of students gathering as if wanting to see a show or something.

"Look Melody; I had to deal with a girl who thought she could do what she wanted and be mean to people as much as she liked for years; I am through so if you want to be a big bully then stay out of my way because I am through with putting up with it." Marinette roared back with a glare; feeling surprised at herself instead as she never expected to retort back like this.

Melody looked stunned before returning to her previous look, then suddenly she started laughing. When she done she was now smiling at Marinette putting her off guard; now she looked more like Rose than Chloe right now.

"I am sorry to bring up any bad memories about your old school Marinette; I know you will fit right in. Don't worry about making friends as everyone in our class is basically just a big group of close friends so you will fit in just fine." Melody told her cheerfully walking through the corridors leaving Marinette stunned.

What just happened?

Tikki in her bag had been listening in and was just as confused as Marinette was. Suddenly several students came over to pat her on the back; then came in was a brown haired boy in with a white and blue shirt.

"I'm Mark and sorry about Melody; she is honestly a big jokester. Giving the mean girls first impression to new students is just a prank she likes to play." The boy introduced himself and showed Marinette his friend who was wearing green and looked kind of like Nino.

"Well I'm Marinette and sorry if I ruined her prank." Marinette told him but they shook their heads.

"I'm Davis and don't worry about it; one time she did it to a new boy who was about to try before she had to stop it and would not stop apologising to the girl for the entire week." Mark's friend told her and Marinette felt better.

They then started leading her to class before Melody came back and pretty much dragged her there herself, asking forgiveness as she forgotten her dad asked her to be her guide for the school. Marinette already felt that her classmates would be better.

Sure enough things were better; the classmates were nice and the one who was closest to being a jerk was a boy named Felix; but he preferred to be by himself and was polite enough when working with him and just didn't like invading his personal alone time.

Marinette had no trouble fitting with her new class; she could do her classes well and even the hard ones she had no shortage of volunteers wanting to help her study.

Of course during lunch and after school when there were Akuma attacks (if they were not at the school) it was harder to get there to deal with them but she was still coping.

Melody seemed like her in wanting to help anyone who was having trouble and when Marinette noticed when she was having trouble with some of her duties as class representative. Marinette told her that she was the one in her old class and offered to help; she pretty much became Melody's unofficial deputy after that.

Mark was like the class goofball and Davis had aspirations of being a rockstar; in fact before class he had pretty much stormed in with his copy of Jagged Stone's latest CD. He had pointed out to everyone the disclaimer saying the cover was designed by Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She had said she did design it and hoped to be a professional designer one day (she was a bit overwhelmed when word got out and she became something of a celebrity at the school) and even awkwardly showed everyone her sketchbook. They were gushing about it and Melody was even drooling at a jacket design she had been working on.

The four were paired for a project where they were to design something about themselves and Davis got the idea of creating their own superhero identities (this made Marinette). Mark wanted to be called Kid Mime, Davis wanted to be called Gavroche and Melody wanted to be called Melodie (she admitted she was not the most imaginative one).

"What about you Marinette; I bet you would be an awesome superhero. I would not be surprised if Ladybug and Cat Noir went to you next time they need a new partner." Mark told her and Marinette sheepishly stayed quiet.

Still she was happy with how her life was now.

* * *

Same could not be said for her old friends.

They had still been expecting Marinette to apologise eventually; Alya in particular had been waiting for Marinette to suck it up and accept Lila in their little circle of girl friends. The day came when they thought Marinette was just being late again only for Ms Bustier to tell them that Marinette had transferred to another school.

That caused mutterings around the students with Lila making a show of asking that it wasn't because of her. Alya was the most shocked thinking that Marinette was overreacting and she needed to confront her about all this soon enough.

However Marinette would never answer her calls and neither did she answer the calls of Juleka, Mylene, Alix or Rose. Adrien tried to call her but was beginning to wonder if she took his advice poorly.

Then the day came when Jagged Stone himself had appeared after school; he was going past the crowds of fans to the class asking where Marinette was. He had wanted to surprise her by inviting her and her friends to his next concert in person. He was disappointed when a staff member informed him that she was no longer attending the school.

Kim had gone up and asked him about the song he wrote about Lila after she had saved his cat; Lila had a look of panic as she was muttering to herself that this could not be happening.

The entire class watched as Jagged asked what they were talking about and left. Then they turned on Lila asking if there was any truth to what else she had told them.

Lila ignored their questions the next day and tried to say it was a misunderstanding but her mother had turned up at the school to turn in a form. Rose had asked if Lila knew Prince Ali and Lila's mother asked her daughter what she was talking about.

Then came that Lila had lied to the classmates about where she had been and to her mother about the school having closed down. The class and school staff had been furious over the truth and Lila now had to answer for the months she spent basically playing hooky.

Lila became the pariah Marinette had been before and the classmates slowly began to realise how much they missed Marinette. It had not been the same without her.

Adrien had gone to check on her one night as Cat Noir; he sneaked in and was startled when he heard her scream. He saw that Marinette was having a sleepover with Melody; Melody had dared her to watch this horror film DVD she had brought. Adrien remembered how Marinette told him how much she hated horror films.

She finally had enough and tried to turn it off but Melody stopped her; Marinette related by hitting her with a pillow and the two friends were laughing while having a pillow fight.

Adrien left thinking he had done more spying that he should have done but still happy and satisfied that Marinette seemed to be doing well.

Nino had showed everyone the TV clips of Jagged Stone's latest concert and there were bits that Marinete could be seen with her new classmates. Alya and Nino felt stupid for losing their close friend over something they should have seen right through and the class realised they had forgotten the last time they had seen Marinette as happy as she was in the clip.

Most of the class was at a shopping district when they saw Marinette at an outside cafe with Melody, Mark and Davis. Marinette was telling them that she wanted all of them to go to the cinema to see Martian Attorney the latest movie by her favourite comedy actor.

"Do we have to go; his movies are just so stupid..." Melody had moaned but Marinette had her arms crossed.

"You owe me Melody; you had us watch that scary horror movie despite me told you much I hated them. You can consider us even!" Marinette grinned as Melody groaned and Davis and Mark laughed. Marinette looked and noticed her old classmates.

They gave her apologetic looks but Marinette just sadly looked away from them and focused on her three newest friends. She did sort of miss her old classmates and she might one day forgive them but for now; she was happy with her new life and her new friends.

Her old classmates walked away resolving that one day they will make it up to her and get the chance to apologise in person. They swore if they could get their everyday Ladybug to forgive them then they will never make the same mistake with her again.


End file.
